Pandora Wilson
Pandora Wilson (Portrayed by Ally Brooks) is the main character in MyOriginalLife. She experiences the biggest change of her life, when she moves to New York City along with her family to explore the world, and discover what she's been missing. Along side the way, her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) moves in with her. Soon she starts attending a new school (Central High), and meets a new friend, (June Maxi), who then discover they have a lot in common. Appearance *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Hair Color: Light Brown *Skin Color: Brown Personality Pandora Wilson is an outgoing, talented, sensitive, Imaginative, bright, honest caring person who always stands up for what she believes in, no matter how ridicious the situation may be. She is never afriad of a challage. She's always up, and ready to hit the big city. Unlike most people, Pandora doesn't care what others think of her. She's her own person. Pandora is kind of a diva, she loves the spotlight to be all on her. She hates sharing the spotlight with others (Club Z Cast). In some situations, she's shown as a mean, selfish person, only thinking of her self as her friends always say "It's always about you!". Relationships Tiffany Heart (BestFriend) Pandora, and Tiffany have been friends since 3rd grade. They have always stuck by each others side through thick, and thin. They can always count on eachother whenever they need a shoulder to cry on. (Tiffany also gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move" June Maxi (BestFriend) When Pandora first met June at (Central High) they instantly became friends sharing the most common interests from actitives, to hobbies. They even exchanged phone numbers in the episode ("The Huge Move") Sarah Jones (Friend/Cast mate) Pandora, and Sarah have clicked sense they first laid eyes on one another. Sarah even complimented on Pandora's style in the episode ("The Stuido"). Brittney Burnett (Friend/Cast mate) When Brittney first came along, and joinned the cast, she, and Pandora were not friends. But In the episode (A new roommate) Pandora helped Brittney get over her jewlery addiction. Amy Allison (Friend/Cast mate) When Pandora first met Amy, she was seen as a very quiet, and shy down to earth person. They may even share the same personality in some cases. In some episodes, Amy, and Pandora are seen talking, huging, and even laughing together. Tierra Taylor (Frenemy/Cast mate) Tierra Taylor have hated Pandora since she stepped foot in the door. They have had many of fights about the little of things. In the episode (Our First Official Concert) Tierra admitted she was jealous of Pandora, but it turned out to be Tierra's evil twin. Deneiasha Page (Older sister) Deneiasha, and Pandora have a love hate sistership. They always have eachothers back no matter what even though they might fight sometimes. Donell Page (Younger brother) Donell is Pandora's younger brother who often annoys her. He even pulls pranks on her along with his sidekick/bestfriend Travis. Charlotte Wilson (Mother) Pandora can talk about anything with Charlotte. She's always asking her for advice rather its about boys, club z, or even friends. Pandora sometimes finds Charlotte to be over protective. In the episode (Our first official raw alone date) Pandora admitted to how many boys she dated without Charlotte's approvel. John Wilson (Stepfather) When Pandora first found out her mother and John were dating, she wasn't too happy about it. In fact, In the episode (Mom's new boyfriend) she attemped to break the two up, but later decided not too. Often she questions why John had to be her stepfather, but looks like she's warming up to his ways. Mrs. Tyler (HBIC) Mrs. Tyler is the boss of cast members from the hit singing, acting, and dancing show Club Z. She is also responsible for every event held at the studio. Trivia *In the very first episode "The Move", Pandora moves to New York City along with her family *Pandora wore a name tag in the first episode for a unknown reason *Her younger brother, (Donell Page) charged her 100,000 dollars for fixing her bed *Pandora's bestfriend from Michigan (Tiffany Heart) nicknamed her "Nikki" for a very unknown reason *Pandora is shown to be only twleve in the very first episode *She met her first boyfriend (Derek Henson) in New York City *Her mother (Charlotte Wilson) stated in the second episode (The Huge Move), she grew up with Pandora's grandfather, which is her father. But this can not be true due to the fact it would make Charlotte the same age as her father which is impossible (this is shown to be only a joke) *Pandora has mentioned she has trouble fitting in and making friends at school *She first met (June Maxi) at Central High School when she accidentally bumps into her *Pandora easily befriends (June Maxi) due to the fact her birthday is in June, and (June Maxi) name is June *When her older sister (Deneiasha Page) asks her when her boyfriend Derek was born (which is in 1996) it is shown Derek is one year older than Pandora *For an unknown reason, her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) decides to move in with her *Pandora has mentioned she was bullied back at her old school in Michigan. She has also mentioned how Tiffany stood there and made fun of her instead of sticking up for her *It is stated back at her old school in Michigan, Tiffany got all the attention while Pandora lived in her shadow *Tiffany gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move" *It is shown often, Pandora overreacts to most situations *It is shown Tiffany and Pandora often develop feelings for eachothers boyfriends (Tiffany had a small crush on Derek in the episode "Say What?") and (Pandora had a crush on Jake in the episode "My Super Sweet 16") She has also fake dated him behind Tiffany's back *In the episode "Cheerleading" Pandora is shown to be a huge Miley Cyrus fan *Pandora is often shown getting advice from others about her personal life *She has mentioned, whenever she is down or upset, she writes music in her room about how she feels. She even helped Tiffany record a song to express her feelings Quotes *Pandora: Wow! A plane by yourself? That would be totally cool. Amy: So, are you coming? Pandora: Nope. I have a thing. A different thing than your thing. *Pandora: Deneiasha I'm a sponser for that prom party. Deneiasha: So, too bad. Now, what do you think of my prom dress? Cute, classy, sassy, pretty, beautiful, or adorable? Pandora: I gotta say, neither. Deneiasha: I never thought I would say this but, I smell jealousy. Pandora: Believe me, that aint' the only thing your gonna be smellin'. *Pandora: Hey, isn't that Lucas? Tiffany: Yeah, that does look like him. Wait, it is him, and with another girl. Pandora: Yeah but, that could be his sister.'' (Lucas Kisses Jessica) ''Tiffany: I don't think brother, and sister do that. *Deneiasha: So, don't you think my dress is cute? Pandora: Yeah, and so is Lucas other girlfriend. Deneiasha: What? Pandora: Nothing. *Brittney: Hey roommates! Pasta poom no. Pandora: Pasta poom no what? Mrs. Tyler: It means welcome in....spanish. Pandora: Of course it does. *Pandora: Hello....? Brittney: It's Brittney. Nice to meet you. Pandora: Yeah....you, not so much. *Mrs. Tyler: Brittney you can share rooms with anyone you want. In fact, I think I have an extra room just for you. Brittney: Aw, thanks. Isn't that great? Pandora: Yeah....adorable. *Brittney: Wow! Pandora: What? he's coming back. Brittney: And he's cheating on you. Pandora: Aw, he's cheating on me? Yeah, I guess you want me to believe that. *John: You must be Pandora. Pandora: Yeah, the famous one. John: And the cute one. Pandora: Your dating my mom, not me. John: Just a compliment. Pandora: Thanks! *Pandora: So, what do you think of my dress? Deneiasha: You look like a banana. Pandora: Oh who asked you? Deneiasha: You did. Pandora: Well, I take that back. Deneiasha: Yeah, but I don't. *Donell: Goodmorning. Pandora: What twit? Donell: I'm back from camp. Pandora: Yay! NOT! Ask me if I care. Donell: So, your not happy? Pandora: No. It was Deneiasha's constent begging that got you here in the first place. *Pandora: Hey Brian. I just signed a autograph. Brian: So. I just signed a hand. Pandora: Wow! Nice, sweet. Just admit my show is better. Brian: No, you admit my show is better. Pandora: No, admit my show is better. Brian: Is not. Pandora: Is too. Brian: Is not. Pandora: Is too. Brian: Is not. Pandora: Is too. Okay I quit. *Deneiasha: Finally we're off that stupid plane. That like totally messed up my hair. Pandora: Yay! Now stop complaining. I should be the only one complaining. Deneiasha: Why? Pandora: Because I'm stuck with you guys. Deneiasha: Well boo woo. *Charlotte: Alright everyone, family photo! Pandora: Oh my god, I'm totally gonna puke. Mom, mom, can I go? Charlotte: For the first time, NO! Honey, we're on vacation. Pandora: Fine, I'll hate you for thr rest of my vacation life. Charlotte: Fine you can go. Pandora: Yes! Deneiasha: Brat. Pandora: Aw, jealousy. Bye! or as they say, toodles. Gallery